


Capture

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PPSE’s PR department requests the Meijin to make gunpla building instruction videos. Tatsuya isn’t exactly happy with this - at first, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture

The video camera set-up on a tripod next to the desk in his room made him feel ridiculous, and Meijin Kawaguchi the Third stared at the thing with a dubious look on his face. Company orders or not, he wasn't sure how comfortable he was with this idea - recording gunpla building instruction videos. Certainly, the original Meijin had done so, and he had seen all those videos, but this? He folded his arms and studied the set-up once more. 

He would have to get used to cameras when the World Tournament started, of course, and that wasn't even the issue here. The camera itself was not the problem; besides, he had, as Tatsuya Yuuki, already fought in the last World Tournament and the fact that everything was filmed and aired worldwide wasn't anything new. He also knew that Meijin Kawaguchi the Third would, due to his status, be in the spotlight even more, which of course meant he'd have to be very careful how he acted in public. 

These 'gunpla building lesson' videos were an issue only because shooting any right now was useless. Kawaguchi sighed as he took off his sunglasses and circled to the other side of the camera set-up. What use was there to make any videos _now_ , when what he had in mind for later didn't include the stoic, stern Meijin image his current act required. After the tournament, he'd have more control over the Meijin's image, but for now... 

"Kawaguchi," Allan's voice from behind him interrupted his thoughts. "You don't seem too happy with the whole idea. I told you already though, it's the PR department's orders, and it's not like we can go against that." He stepped closer and took a closer look at the camera. "Come on," he added in a softer tone of voice. "None of this is going online anyway, so it shouldn't be too bad. They just want to see how it would look." 

Kawaguchi shook his head as he returned to the desk. "I'd just rather wait until after the tournament before doing this. I don't exactly like the idea putting up this act for videos we'll never publish, but you're right." He put his shades back on and sat down in front of the building desk. "They could've at least come up with a script," he said as he turned to face the camera and watched Allan turn the thing on. "But since they didn't, I hope they don't expect this to be very deeply thought." He picked up Kämpfer Amazing and studied the gunpla. "Do you have any ideas what I could talk about?" 

"Hmm. Let me think for a while," Allan pondered as he checked the camera to make sure the view was concentrated on the subject. Kawaguchi watched him for a moment then smirked. Allan looked way too happy to be the one handling the camera, and he had the feeling the man wasn't really even caring what the PR department wanted, as long as he got to record some shots of _his_ Meijin Kawaguchi. "The original Meijin was a builder, but PPSE uses the Meijin to promote Gunpla Battle and the fighting aspect," Allan stated as he peeked around the camera. "So you could come up with something about customizing your own weapons, since those are more powerful than straight builds." 

That didn't sound too hard, Kawaguchi had to agree, and he placed down the gunpla. "Fair enough," he confirmed. "If you think something like that is enough to make them happy, I'll do it." He turned to Allan again and watched him adjust the camera further. "Is that thing running?" 

Allan nodded. "It's on," he replied. "Showing you perfectly on the preview screen here, and it's pretty easy to use as well, so I can zoom it in on the gunpla for details. The PR guys said something about having one of their professionals to do the actual shootings later, but for these examples they didn't mind how we do it, so my home video attempts should be good enough. We can easily edit the recorded material later and cut out the parts we want to hand over to them." 

"All right, start of recording," Kawaguchi stated. He adjusted the Meijin glasses for a little and took a deep breath then turned to look at the camera. "In Gunpla Battle, the weapons you have available greatly affect your gunpla's performance," he explained in his best calm Meijin voice. "You could just settle for the factory-built weapons that are available for everyone, but if you really want to succeed in battle, you should consider customization. For example here," he picked up Kämpfer Amazing and took off one of the weapon containers, then opened it and picked out the rifle. "This rifle was designed and built by the PPSE Works Team. Its performance..." He went on for a moment about Kämpfer's weapon options then put the rifle back into the container. "Cut. Was that good enough?" 

Judging by Allan's satisfied smile, the answer was yes. "Perfect. I think I got all that here, although I could've maybe focused on the weapons more..." Allan studied the camera, and Kawaguchi stood up and walked around the setup to check the result. "Here, want to take a look?" Allan asked, showing the preview to Kawaguchi. "We can watch it here, or I could just copy it to my phone if you don't like the tiny preview screen." He took out his phone, and Kawaguchi waited as Allan set up the connection between the devices. "Let's see then." 

The video wasn't too long, and Kawaguchi watched the whole thing, even if he couldn't shake the feeling of this being completely ridiculous. His performance was indeed that of the Meijin's, which really was what bothered him. It came off so pretentious that he almost wanted to laugh. "Are you sure this is what they wanted?" He asked as Allan put the phone away. "Looks professional, alright, but I'm not very sure if it looks very natural." 

"I can just send that to them and ask if it's what they wanted," Allan offered. "And we can make them more example clips if this wasn't what they were after, but..." He checked the camera controls again then looked at Kawaguchi. "But we could, just for our own purposes, try another approach. Just take off the glasses and give me that same speech, but as yourself." 

The shades came off and Tatsuya pulled his hair down then looked at Allan with a smile. "You just want this for your own personal collection, don't you?" He teased, and Allan shrugged, looking like he couldn't exactly deny it. "Can do, but only if you then do the same afterwards, so I can have you for _my_ personal collection. Deal?" 

His little remark made Allan laugh. "If you want," he agreed. "Fair enough deal, not that I think I'm anywhere near as photogenic as you are," he said with a wide smile. "Anyway, all set for another clip. I'm turning this thing on now, so give me your best Gunpla Battle speech!" 

Tatsuya did as told, except this time, he spoke like he would've when explaining gunpla weapon customization to someone who had asked instructions on it. He had to admit that this felt better. Not hiding behind the role of Kawaguchi, this could be the kind of videos they would make after the tournament was over. Basic building and customization - and he figured the PPSE higher ups certainly wouldn't have anything against it if they also made tutorial videos on playing Gunpla Battle, since that's what the Meijin was supposed to be promoting anyway. With that in mind, he smiled to himself as he finished his explanation. 

"Well? How did it turn out?" He asked, and Allan finished the recording then loaded up his phone again to show him the result. As expected, it looked a lot more convincing than the first video, even if the Meijin get-up sans the glasses made him look a little silly. "Suppose we have to give the PR guys the first version," he pondered after the clip was done. "That's what they currently want to see. But you know, your turn," he reminded Allan with a grin on his face as he stepped over to check the camera. "Come on, sit down there and give me a gunpla building lecture, Mr. Works Team Chief!" 

Allan laughed but did as ordered, picking up the Kämpfer weapon containers. "Designing and building your own weapons, brought to you by PPSE Works Team!" He began with a smile as Tatsuya turned the recording on, and Allan went on to a couple of minutes ramble about how to design weapons for Gunpla Battle. This really was starting to be fun now, he quietly admitted to himself as he watched Allan through the camera. Allan also looked kind of handsome like this, he noted to himself. This clip was so going to his personal collection. 

An idea dawned to him as he moved away from the camera just as Allan finished his Gunpla speech. "Well, let's check how that was," Allan said as he stood up and moved over to set up his phone to watch their latest recording. Tatsuya just stood there with a hint of a smirk touching his lips as he studied the desk they were using. Next to him, Allan watched clip, not looking very impressed about it. "Do you think I sound too enthusiastic?" He wondered, turning to look at his partner. "Tatsuya. Are you even watching this?" 

"I was," Tatsuya half-lied. He had kind of been watching the clip, but his mind was wandering a little too much at this point. "It's just that I got some other ideas what we could be doing with this. Turn on the camera, will you?" He picked up the Meijin's shades from the table and put them on while pulling his hair back. "Just to check - whatever we have on this camera isn't going anywhere unless you send it, right?" 

"Currently anything we have is only on my phone, and I can delete them from the camera with one easy click," Allan confirmed. "It's on now, by the way, but why do you ask if..." At that point he trailed off and stared at Kawaguchi curiously as he took a seat next to the desk and looked back at the camera with as seductive a smirk as he just could manage. He turned his chair towards the camera then raised his hand and started to remove his gloves slowly, and Allan gave him a grin before checking how the camera's view looked. "On the other hand, please go on?" 

The gloves came off and were discarded on the table. Tatsuya then raised his hand to his face, wondering if he should remove the shades next, but he decided against it, settling to simply drawing his index finger over the rim slowly and adjusting the glasses. He grinned as he noticed Allan zooming the camera. This recording was obviously going to end up in Allan's personal collection, and that's where it would get to stay, he mentally noted, but he was having way too much fun to stop now. He moved his hands lower and opened his coat a little, still firmly staring at the camera - or rather, Allan behind it. 

It was getting rather hot all of a sudden, and Tatsuya moved on to loosen the cravat he wore then opened the PPSE uniform jacket a little, as well as a couple of buttons of the shirt he wore underneath. He pondered what to do next as he really didn't want to take off all his clothes. Since this little video they were filming was starring Meijin Kawaguchi, might just as well leave the get-up on, he decided as he placed his hands on his lap and watched what Allan was doing. The man seemed to be quite happy with what the camera was capturing so far, and Tatsuya smirked as he unzipped his pants. 

What with this ridiculous attempt at seducing Allan, he was definitely hard by now, and he worked for a moment to get his underwear out of the way then pulled his erection out. He stopped to look at Allan and the camera with the same smirk on his face then casually leaned his left elbow on the desk and placed his right hand down on his crotch, slowly caressing himself with just his index finger. "Would you like me to continue?" He asked Allan, somehow managing to keep the professional Kawaguchi tone in his voice. 

There was no answer, and he stared at the camera without moving for a moment. "Wait, what, you're actually asking me?" Allan questioned, raising his head from behind the camera. "Are you kidding me? You think I _wouldn't_ want you to continue at this point?" Tatsuya gave him a look, and Allan took a step to the side and stared right back at him. "Come on, don't test me like this," he added with a smile. "Yes please. What comes next?" 

"I'm just making sure my audience likes what they're seeing," Tatsuya mused as he continued with the teasing caresses, touching himself only a little bit with his fingertips. "Or how about we do this," he mused, pausing what he was doing and standing up. He sat on the edge of the desk and took off his shoes then his socks. "No need for these," he added as he removed his pants and underwear before he sat back down on the chair. "Don't you think? Now then." He leaned back in the chair and raised his hands to his coat, undoing it more, as slowly as he could. He felt a little silly knowing this was all being recorded, but he still managed to keep his face relatively unmoved as he moved on to undo the PPSE uniform jacket. "Shall we see what's under here...?" He asked, trying to sound seductive. 

Whether his attempt was very good or not, Allan managed to keep a straight face as he looked over the camera at Tatsuya and nodded. Tatsuya looked at him and grinned as he undid his shirt, one button at a time. It was quite amusing to watch Allan's eyes follow his every move, and he paused for a moment to let him watch before he finished his task and pushed the garments out of the way. The good part of getting his chest bare was of course the part that he had been starting to feel way too hot, and the less clothes he had on the better. 

He looked at Allan then right at the camera as he raised his right hand to adjust his glasses again before licking his fingers. He then drew his fingers slowly down his chest, almost laughing at the fact that Allan leaned closer for a better look. "It gets so hot here, don't you think...?" He said as he stopped his hand over his erection, this time wrapping his fingers around the hard organ and stroking just a little. "So... Very hot..." He raised his gaze and looked at Allan again, noting that at this point the man was starting to look slightly bothered. "What, are you starting to get aroused watching this?" He asked. "You'd better. This is a private viewing, all for you, after all." 

Allan looked at him over the camera with an embarrassed grin on his face. "Not denying that. Am I expected to just stand here and watch, though? This is getting a bit..." He trailed off and tilted his head, his gaze locked where Tatsuya's hand was. "How did you put it? Getting very hot here," he said. "I'm enjoying the view, of course. _Quite_ enjoying it, indeed." 

At that point Tatsuya paused what he was doing. "Actually? I have another idea. Pause that thing," he requested, pointing at the camera. Allan gave him a curious look but did as told, and Tatsuya nodded as he stood up. "Did you seriously think _I'm_ going to be happy with just this? How about we make another kind of video?" He leaned closer to the camera then looked up at Allan. "Point this thing at the desk, will you?" He moved away a little then leaned over the desk face down. "Right about here." 

"Certainly, but what exactly do you..." Allan trailed off as he stopped to stare at Tatsuya bending over the desk. "Oh I see. So _that_ kind of video, hmm?" He added cheerfully as he moved to adjust the camera view. "Stay there for a moment," he instructed. "If you're after what I think you're after, I don't think I'll be here to check the camera after I turn it back on." 

Tatsuya chuckled at that. "No, you won't," he confirmed, looking at Allan with a smirk. "And if you want any preparations done, get to them now because you won't have time for that later." He shifted his pose, wondering what would be a good position for what he had in mind. If they were going to be doing it against the desk, it offered him enough support. Now he just had to get Allan to get on with it. 

At least the other man didn't take too long with the camera and stepped away from it after a moment to pick up a few items from the nightstand. "Won't have time for that? Exactly what kind of crazy idea crossed your mind this time?" Allan pondered aloud as he returned to the desk. "But if it's preparations you want, here you go." He handed Tatsuya a condom then stepped behind him and studied the sight for a second. "The coat needs to get out of the way," he commented as he placed his hand on Tatsuya's lower back. "If it's this you want taken care of," he added, holding up a bottle of lube for Tatsuya to see. 

"You don't need my permission for everything," Tatsuya hissed, looking over his shoulder. He frowned a bit, looking at the condom in his hands before carefully opening the wrapper. He got the thing on, reminding himself that for what he had in mind, doing this made sure he didn't have to worry about making a mess of the desk. "I'm waiting, damn it," he muttered. "Just get to it already." 

Allan laughed and pushed the coat out of the way. He grinned as he admired the sight for a few seconds longer then shook his head. "Saying it like that makes you sound so awfully impatient. But that's nothing out of ordinary," he mused as he patted Tatsuya's ass a little before he took a moment to spread some of the lube on his fingers. "Relax, would you?" 

Impatient he might've been, but at this point Tatsuya could only hope Allan didn't decide to take too long. He wanted to get on with his video idea already, but this had to be done beforehand. He tried to relax but froze for a moment and gritted his teeth as he felt Allan's fingers against his skin, pressing between his buttocks and carefully spreading the lubricant. Too carefully, if his opinion counted for anything, but Allan was always quite thorough with this. Allan was also quite skilled with his fingers, and Tatsuya grabbed the edge of the desk for support as he felt a finger being pressed into him. "Agh...!" 

"You okay?" Allan stopped to ask. He got to be quite thankful of their current position, because the first reply that crossed Tatsuya's mind was to slap him for stopping to worry about him all the damn time. Instead of doing that, though, he nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on breathing calmly. Getting too excited from just being prepared wouldn't do, even if not reacting at all was impossible with Allan touching him like this. 

His earlier wish of Allan not taking too long was fulfilled, at least, as the man pulled away a moment later. "I'm not convinced that this is enough," Allan remarked. "But you'll just complain if I take too much time. Feeling ready yet?" 

If he was ready wasn't really the question when having Allan just take him already would've been the next preferred action, but Tatsuya forced himself to calm down. There were things to take care of before that. "It's enough," he said, turning to look at his partner. "Get yourself prepared then turn the camera back on." He paused at that point, waiting for Allan to finish what he was doing - which was, unzipping his pants and putting a condom on himself. "Turn the camera back on, and afterwards," Tatsuya continued, pushing himself away from the desk for a bit. "You slam me against the desk and force yourself on me." 

"I do what now?" Allan blinked and looked at him questioningly. Tatsuya stared at him through his shades with a demanding look, and Allan watched him for a few more seconds before laughing. "All right. So you want it rough, hmm?" He commented with a hint of a smile then nodded. "Whatever the Meijin requests," he agreed as he finished what he was doing then stepped over to the camera. "I'm turning this back on now," he said. "Ready?" 

Tatsuya muttered something inaudible as an agreement and nodded just slightly as he turned to look at the camera with an unimpressed expression. Allan waited a few seconds before he walked over to him, then took a deep breath before he grabbed Tatsuya by the shoulders and pushed him face down against the desk. "Gah, you fiend," Tatsuya muttered, struggling weakly, and Allan failed to keep himself from chuckling. "You think you can do this to Meijin Kawaguchi?" Tatsuya continued with a frown on his face. Half of his annoyed expression was for the act, but a lot of it was because Allan was completely failing to keep a straight face, nor did he really appear very menacing at all. He was at least somewhat playing along now and took a hold of Tatsuya's right hand, holding it down against the desk. 

"Oh yes, yes I can," Allan stated, sounding way too cheerful for an assailant. His attempts at being forceful were not too convincing either, but the moment Allan nudged his knee between his legs, Tatsuya wasn't about to complain. Perhaps he was the one failing the stupid act now as he was quite eager to spread his legs, but as long as he got Allan, he wasn't about to care. "Prepare yourself, _Meijin_ ," Allan said, even though for someone trying to act all evil, he was being way too careful when pressing himself against Tatsuya's body. He paused to check their position before slowly pressing the tip of his sex into the younger man. 

"Nngh...!" Tatsuya slammed his left hand against the wall for support, pushing himself against Allan's body. After waiting this long, he quite welcomed the slight pain that came with being entered. Allan at least knew what he needed and pressed fully into him before stopping for a moment to let him adjust. A moment was all he needed; he glanced over his shoulder and moved against Allan, wanting more already. 

Allan smirked, quite aware of his lover's needs. He moved away a little then pressed into Tatsuya again, slowly at first then thrust into him harder, earning a gasp escaping from his partner's lips before Tatsuya caught himself from doing so and clenched his teeth. "You know, is the bad porn act really required?" Allan whispered as he leaned down and kissed Tatsuya's neck softly. 

"We're taping this, so yes," Tatsuya muttered as a reply. He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath to keep himself calm. Allan pressing into him felt so good and he wasn't sure how well he was actually managing to keep up the act, but he rarely got an opportunity to get Allan to act all controlling during sex, and he wasn't about to pass the chance. "Just continue," he mumbled under his breath. "Grab my hair or something and- Agh..." 

As bad actor as he was, Allan did as told and took a hold of Tatsuya's hair, pulling his head up and back a little. "Not so high and mighty now, are you, Meijin Kawaguchi," he said, and Tatsuya felt like laughing at Allan's bad lines, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Besides, the forcefulness of his lover's latest move had him feeling more excited than he had expected. He struggled slightly, finding that Allan's hold on his right wrist wasn't very strong, and he pulled his hand away and grabbed the edge of the desk. "Victory is the only thing that matters, eh, Kawaguchi?" Allan said, doing his best to sound somehow evil and failing spectacularly. "I'll show you victory!" 

"Gah, why you..." Tatsuya muttered, quite certain that he wasn't much better at the acting - or if this really was how Meijin Kawaguchi should have reacted in the situation, anyway. It didn't matter, and he was quickly starting to forget about putting up any kind of role with every move as Allan pressed into him again, so rough that he wanted to cry out. Allan moved away again then thrust in, at the same time taking a better hold of his lover's hair and pulling his head to the side. He then leaned in to bite on Tatsuya's neck, another thing to make Tatsuya feel even more excited, and he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes for a moment. The thought that it might've left a mark passed through his head, but he was way beyond thinking about it too deeply. 

Their position allowed Allan to keep the thrusts rapid and deep, which Tatsuya welcomed. He was feeling way too hot by now, and he pressed himself against Allan to meet his moves. The desk under him felt a little uncomfortable, but every time Allan moved against him, his crotch brushed over the edge of the desk, which was starting to feel intolerable, but he wasn't about to give a damn about touching himself. This was what he had wanted, and he only wished it would last longer. 

"Ah, argh..." If they had a camera going, he had forgotten about it by now. He moved his left hand to snatch off the shades and discarded them on the desk then grabbed Allan's wrist as the man was supporting himself on the edge of the desk. "Ah, Al... lan...! ...More..." He gasped for breath and clenched his eyes shut for a few seconds then opened them again with a grin on his face. This was _exactly_ how he had wanted it. "Harder...!" 

To fulfill the request, Allan moved away a little and grabbed a hold of Tatsuya's hip with his free hand then pressed into him as hard as he could. "Not so calm and collected, hmm, _Meijin_ ," Allan muttered, sounding amused, but his voice was also strained, like he was getting out of breath. "But if... This how you want it, then..." He said something else, but Tatsuya couldn't make out the words. It was irrelevant at this point. Allan kept up the pace, and being taken so hard was making Tatsuya slowly lose himself. 

All he cared about anymore was the feeling of Allan inside of him, behind him and holding him. He felt so hot, and somewhere in the back of his mind, deeply regretted not having completely gotten rid of the coat. Not that losing it would've helped when even his bared skin felt like it was burning, and he mumbled something about it being too hot, barely hearing his own voice as it was drowned under the rapid breathing. He whispered Allan's name, repeating it a few times as the heat overwhelmed him, the orgasm so strong that he found himself shaking. "Al...lan...!" He called once more before slumping over the desk, too lost in the feeling to care what happened. 

That pleasant feeling of Allan's thrusts ceased a moment later as his partner finished, and Allan took a moment to calm himself afterwards before he carefully pulled away. He reached to pet Tatsuya's hair and smiled. "A bit too much even for you?" He asked, moving a few steps away to clean himself and to get his clothes back on properly. "Tatsuya?" 

There was no answer at first; Tatsuya was simply feeling too spent to come up with anything to say. "Hey?" Allan questioned, sounding somehow worried. He pulled him up from the desk and held him in his arms. "Hey, Tatsuya? Are you alright?" Tatsuya nodded slightly; by now he had managed to catch his breath enough that he could have stood up on his own had he wanted to, but letting Allan hold him felt quite nice, and he figured acting weaker than he was was worth it for a moment. "Come on," Allan continued in a softer voice as he took a better hold of his lover. "Let's get you to bed." 

Tatsuya found himself placed down on the bed a moment later, and he smiled tiredly as he felt Allan's hands on his body, removing his coat, then the uniform jacket and his shirt. Allan cleaned him as well then covered him with the sheets. "Really now," Allan said with a chuckle. "Then again, if something like this is enough to knock you off your feet, maybe I should try it more often. You tend to be a bit demanding at times, you know." He leaned in to press a kiss on Tatsuya's forehead and smiled gently. 

"Hey. Is the camera still on?" Tatsuya asked with a hint of a smirk on his face. 

"Oh, that?" Allan turned to look at the camera, which was still pointing at the desk. "Probably," he added with a grin as he moved away from the bed to check the thing. He cut the recording, then picked up his phone and set up the connection. "Ah, heh. I take it I best be deleting these clips off from the camera's memory right away. This is so _not_ going to the PR department." 

"But you'll saving them to your private collection, hmm?" Tatsuya commented, laughing a little. He yawned then; a quick nap before whatever else duties Meijin Kawaguchi had later today sounded like a good idea. "Wake me up in a half an hour. And nobody ever learns of this stupid little video, all right?" 

Allan chuckled. "My private collection, and mine only," he said with an affectionate tone of voice. "This side of Meijin Kawaguchi the Third happens to belong to me only, and nobody else gets to see that." 

That was something Tatsuya, in his half-asleep state, could only agree with. 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Meijin and his ideas. This is an old thing from something like end of last year that was stuck in the editing limbo for months.


End file.
